


Old piece of wood

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: He had been waiting a long time for the sea to come back.





	Old piece of wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



He had been waiting a long time for the sea to come back. When the planks started to crack in the dry heat, he remained. When the sand clumped together again, he rejoiced. When the first waves began to playfully rock his boat again, he cried with joy. Without any further thought, he pushed his boat into deeper water until he had to stop walking and start swimming, then laughing, he let go and watched the currents carry away the old wood he had been clinging to. His love had been waiting, too, and amidst the waves they would meet.


End file.
